wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cherry Blossom
Cherry Blossom belonged to sal and wolves, now owned by sfs. coding by [[User:Pokeballmachine|'pokeball']] Reference reference by moonmoon Appearance Lithe, narrow and muscled, Cherry Blossom’s body does not match her colors at all. One look at her and the average dragon would be taken aback. She looks like the kind of dragon that would beat up the bully who stole your lunch money with her wild grin and powerful frame. She has a lengthy body with surprisingly broad shoulders and a long tail. She always has some dirt matted onto her scales, or a scratch on her body. Rough and tumble is the feel you get when looking at her. Her coloring is a gorgeously odd combination of pink, white and pale green. Her large wings strike a soft minty color, as do her webbing and end of tail. Her underbelly is a pale pink, only slightly lighter than her scattered about soft pink scales. Her mainscales are a white, edging onto a very pale blue. Her eyes are the oddest thing about her. Pure red. Like blood splattered on a white floor, or the center of the hottest flame. To those who don’t know her, it’s unnerving. Cherry Blossom walks with absolutely no grace. Quick paced, sloppy, wings everywhere and tail lashing. She never sits still and occasionally chases her tail as subtle as possible. Cherry Blossom talks with casual slang, using odd combinations of words. She has a strange accent as well, almost like a combination of the gangs talk with a combination of her original, more proper, accent. Personality Cherry Blossom is not what you would expect. She is rugged, rambunctious and wild. A dragon who you would tell to “calm down,” but only succeed in fueling the flame. She is a raging wildfire. A tomboy, you can call her. Rough and tumble, scrappy and wistful. She hates having to act proper, because she would rather be her odd, crazy self. She really hates disappointing people, and so would rather not pretend to be something she is not. That way, she thinks, no one can be upset with her if they already expect her to be a certain way. She hates mind games and fake emotions, and is pretty blunt and sincere. She never says something she does not mean, and she will not sugarcoat her opinions to please someone else. Cherry Blossom is not easily bored, as she can nearly always find someway to amuse herself, but absolutely hates the feeling of boredom. Because of that, she has acquired many passtimes such as sports, poems and song writing, and insect collecting. She likes to be open about herself, and is not super embarrassed by her oddities. She would absolutely strike up a a conversation about insects, or challenge a friend to a sports. Heck, she even performs her songs sometimes, and does not care that she is not the best singer. She has insecurities, but buries them so deep that sometimes, she forgets about them. Even if others claim that’s unhealthy, Cherry Blossom does not mind as long as her methods work. Cherry Blossom is a caring dragon, but she has a sharp tongue. Anger her, and you are in for an unpleasant interaction. But, if you befriend her you have a loyal, spitfire by your side through thick and thin. She is loyal and protective, and has a great sense of humor. On the contrary, she can go a bit far with jokes. Actually, sometimes her jokes make others uncomfortable. She jokes about death and gore, and does not realize others don‘t really JOKE about that. She has a dry sense of humor, and to add to that she is not good at reading emotions. Someone would have to outright tell her she is freaking them out, otherwise Cherry Blossom would be oblivious. History Cherry Blossom was born to two high ranking, boringly “perfect” LeafWings. They expected her to inherit their boring perfection. They were extremely disappointed in their daughter, who would rather be catching frogs than sipping tea. When Cherry Blossom got burned by the sun one time due to her pale white and pink scales, her parents disowned her and threw her into the jungle to fend for herself. Cherry Blossom was angry, and went to become a PoisonWing, which her parents often insulted her as. However, the PoisonWings rejected her offer to join, due to the fact that she could be "easily seen". WIP Relationships text Trivia text Gallery Cherry Blossom.png|By Pinkrose! 9E86BCFF-EFFF-4BF9-A616-959D7BFBA02B.jpeg|By Lacey CherryblossomfullbodyforSal.jpg|By Modern 9349B9B8-5657-4E0E-A82A-D0B199BCFEAE.jpeg|Aesthetic by MKdragonet Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LeafWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (SkyFireStone) Category:Occupation (Assassin)